Sin memoria
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: Después de la gran cuarta guerra shinobi las cosas no lucían muy bien para Konoha había muertos, heridos y en peligro de muerte por doquier. Por otra parte cierto rubio imperactivo tiene problemas en su corazón, y su vida amorosa, su amada tiene un problema de el y una promesa que hicieron tal vez esta sea su primera promesa rota. 100% NaruHina (capitulos cortos)
1. Hola

Después de la gran cuarta guerra shinobi las cosas no lucían muy bien para Konoha había muertos, heridos y en peligro de muerte por doquier.

Por otra parte cierto rubio imperactivo estaba siendo curado por Shizune e Ino tenía demasiados huesos rotos y sus reservas de chakra estaban casi vacías para su suerte contaba con el poder del Kyubi para ayudarlo en su mejoría en cuanto vieron que no estaba lo suficiente grave Ino se quedo curándolo mientras Shizune ayudaba a otras de las pocas medico ninja que se encontraban ayudando a Uchiha Sasuke que gracias a su conversación con el primer Hokage fue a ayudar a Konoha peleando codo a codo con el Namikaze matando a Madara y a Tobi.

De repente entra Sakura corriendo con un cuerpo a toda velocidad Ino una vez que dejo a Naruto descansando al igual que Sasuke fue a ayudar a Sakura se sorprendió al verle la cara la peli rosada le informo que perdió mucha sangre y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

1 mes después….

-_me tienen encerrado como si fuera un animal_-pensó Naruto-Enfermera no puedo ni siquiera visitar a mis amigos que de seguro están en habitaciones cercanas-estaba harto llevaba 1 mes aislado del mundo en esas 4 paredes blancas y justo para malhumorarle el día la enfermera le soltó un sermón entero de por qué no debe salirse, el enojado mira hacia la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta y ve caminar a Hinata y esta al sentirse mirada voltea este se da cuenta de su gesto y le sonríe y le saluda con la mano pero la peli azul que apenas podía caminar lo miro desconcertada como si ese acto lo desconociera o despreciara.

-_¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿me conocerá?-_se pregunto Hinata una vez que logro llegar a su habitación antes de que Sakura llegara y descubriera que se había escapado.

-_Ahora que hice, la actitud que tomo ante mi gesto fue extraño hasta para ella la Hinata que conozco se sonrojaría o se desmayaría- _pensó el rubio viendo por la ventana su único medio con el exterior pues a pesar de todo el recordaba la promesa que le hizo y con gusto la cumpliría.

-Hola Hinata-Saludaba felizmente una peli rosa de ojos jade con dos libros en una mano y unas pocas flores violetas en su mano- como estas?

-Mejor gracias Sakura-san-_Le diré lo que vi no. No perder la memoria es una cosa la vida es otra aun no quiero morir-_Veo que has traído mas libros

-Asi es, necesitamos que tu cerebro se acostumbre a la información la lectura, escritura y el habla y me ha sorprendido que en un mes hayas avanzado lo que una persona normal habría logrado en medio año

-Vos lo habes dicho Sakura-san una persona normal pero yo soy una Kunoichi de la hoja

-Quien te lo dijo-

-Cuando me desperté me dijiste que me llamaba Hinata Hyuga que estaba asi por la guerra pero que había logrado sobrevivir sospecharlo no fue difícil además estoy casi segura de que en mi vida anterior me gustaba leer.


	2. ¿Que pasa?

-Hola Hinata-Saludaba felizmente una peli rosa de ojos jade con dos libros en una mano y unas pocas flores violetas en su mano- como estas?

-Mejor gracias Sakura-san-_Le diré lo que vi no. No perder la memoria es una cosa la vida es otra aun no quiero morir-_Veo que has traído mas libros

-Asi es, necesitamos que tu cerebro se acostumbre a la información la lectura, escritura y el habla y me ha sorprendido que en un mes hayas avanzado lo que una persona normal habría logrado en medio año

-Vos lo habes dicho Sakura-san una persona normal pero yo soy una Kunoichi de la hoja

-Quien te lo dijo-

-Cuando me desperté me dijiste que me llamaba Hinata Hyuga que estaba asi por la guerra pero que había logrado sobrevivir sospecharlo no fue difícil además estoy casi segura de que en mi vida anterior me gustaba leer.

-Si tenes razón-entonces se escuchan gritos SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE DEBO VERLO NO ABANDONARE A MI AMIGO.-_ese idiota_-Pensó Sakura-voy a calmarlo mientras ve leyendo-se sale suspirando realmente no quería verlo aun sabia que en cuanto la viera le haría mil preguntas respecto a Sasuke y los demás pero principalmente por Sasuke y Hinata desde que ella le confesó sus sentimientos él se distancio pero cuando se reencontraron se volvieron igual o más unidos que Naruto y Sasuke.

Por su lado Naruto se sentía frustrado era la quinta vez en el día en que lo cachaban asi que se quedo en vela 3 días para ver cuál era la ¨hora muerta¨ del hospital y asi el cuarto día a las 4 de la madrugada se salió de su cuarto y cuando estaba a medio pasillo sintió la presencia de alguien y rogo al cielo que fuera alguien que no lo conociera o que no lo mataría, y con todo el temor del mudo se volteo y suspiro de alivio al ver que era Hinata quien estaba detrás de el

-Gracias al cielo gracias a Kami sos vos Hinata-

-_¿me conoce?_-

-Hinata, gracias al cielo-

-Disculpe lo conozco-justo en ese momento llego Sakura

-¿Pero qué..?-pregunto el rubio

-Me podría decir su nombre?-pregunto la peli azul

-¿Qué acaso vos no? ¿Qué esta? ¿Cómo qué?-No podía articular palabra como aquella chica que le confesó amarlo a costa de su vida-¿esto es una broma? Una de mal gusto soy yo tu n amigo Naruto!-respondió casi gritando

-Lo siento Naruto-san pero no lo recuerdo


	3. No dejaré que me olvide

**Como sabrán Naruto no es mio si asi fuera Naruto Y Hinata estuvieran juntos desde el principio algun dia Kishimoto, algu dia **

-Gracias al cielo gracias a Kami sos vos Hinata-

-_¿me conoce?_-

-Hinata, gracias al cielo-

-Disculpe lo conozco-justo en ese momento llego Sakura

-¿Pero qué..?-pregunto el rubio

-Me podría decir su nombre?-pregunto la peli azul

-¿Qué acaso vos no? ¿Qué esta? ¿Cómo qué?-No podía articular palabra como aquella chica que le confesó amarlo a costa de su vida-¿esto es una broma? Una de mal gusto soy yo tu n-amigo Naruto!-respondió casi gritando

-Lo siento Naruto-san pero no lo recuerdo

* * *

-Hinata me diste un susto de muerte vamos a tu habitación y ahora aclaro las cosas con vos Naruto espérame en tu habitación-dicho esto ambos se fueron resignados a su habitación.

Mientras Sakura dejaba a Hinata en su habitación Naruto tenía una tormenta en su cabeza-_¿Cómo pudo olvidarme? No me reconoce! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Esto debe ser una mala broma prefiero que sea eso a que me haya olvidado sin ella me devuelvo a la soledad ella fue la única que ha confiado en mi sinceramente desde un principio y siempre me vio de una forma diferente nunca me desprecio creo que si no recuerdas no podre cumplir mi promesa ¡No me importa si es necesario le diré su biografía y cumpliré mi promesa! Esto no se puede quedar asi Dattebayo!-_

Naruto-Entro Sakura y en cuanto la vio se tapo los oídos no lo dejo de escuchar pero al menos no le reventaron

-¡Me podes explicar que carajos está pasando! ¡por qué no me recuerda! ¡Donde demonios esta Sasuke! ¡Que le pasa!

-Mira Naruto es algo delicado y complicado-

-Me vale madre! Quiero respuestas Sakura respuestas que se fueron NEGADAS desde que desperté!

-Mira Naruto cuando fue la explosión Hinata apareció a 2 km de ahí se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre causando un problema en su cerebro que le dejo amnesia permanente.-hizo una pausa esperando mas gritos pero no este solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera-No recuerda nada ni nadie lo único que sabe es que se llama Hinata Hyuga y es una Kunoichi de Konoha y que soy su doctora Sakura-san-ya había hablado de Hinata y sintió que se libero de un gran peso de encima y vio como apretaba sus puños con Ira.

-Nada mas falta que Sasuke tenga sus canales de chakra secos y no pueda usar ni su sharingan-se notaba lo mal que se sentía incluso su v oz no se oyó como la de él si no como la de un demonio sediento de sangre y lleno de odio.

-Naruto lamento decirte esto pero lo que acabas de decir es cierto y además de eso sigue en coma.-Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso no importaba si rompía todo el suelo del mundo solo quería soltar su ira se sentía culpable de que eso les pasara.

Su amigo/hermano/rival había regresado estaba más cerca de ser hokage y su promesa esa promesa que le hizo a Hinata en medio de la guerra pero aprendió que no todo en la vida era perfecto-Vete Sakura-

-Naruto se lo que sentís pero-

-no, no lo entendes, vete quiero estar solo si no quieres que destruya a Konoha en un ataque de ira déjame solo necesito despejar mi mente.-dicho esto Sakura se disponía a ir pero pregunto-

-¿Cual es esa promesa que te hiciste junto a Hinata en la guerra que los motivo a seguir? creo que aun la podes cumplir-


	4. El nuevo cuidador

Su amigo/hermano/rival había regresado estaba más cerca de ser hokage y su promesa esa promesa que le hizo a Hinata en medio de la guerra pero aprendió que no todo en la vida era perfecto-Vete Sakura-

-Naruto se lo que sentís pero-

-no, no lo entendes, vete quiero estar solo si no quieres que destruya a Konoha en un ataque de ira déjame solo necesito despejar mi mente.-dicho esto Sakura se disponía a ir pero pregunto-

-¿Cual es esa promesa que te hiciste junto a Hinata en la guerra que los motivo a seguir? creo que aun la podes cumplir-

* * *

-No me recuerda, no voy a ir a decirle hey Hinata en la guerra vos y yo hicimos una promesa secreta de por vida para cuando acabara la guerra.-

-¿cual era esa promesa?-

-No entendiste la palabra secreta no la diré a nadie hasta que la recuerde-

-Me voy Naruto pero te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para curarlos-

-ojala asi sea-Sakura estaba segura de que el Naruto que conocía no estaba en ese momento-Déjame visitarlos seguido quiero ser útil en algo

-debes descansar y ellos también-y entonces el sol salió y el la miro aun peor de como la miro en su declaración falsa no tenia odio pero si tenia decepción.-Pero hare lo que pueda

* * *

Otra vez escapando-suspiro resignada la enfermera

-No se equivoca esta vez ya tengo permiso para salir a no más 100 m de la redonda del hospital-

-Quien te lo dio-

-La nueva jefa del hospital Sakura Haruno

En otro lado cierta oji blanca leía un libro estaba en el patio del hospital mientras Sakura le pedía que memorizara ciertas partes cuando comenzaron a platicar.

-Bien Hinata-le sonrió-si seguís asi pronto recuperaras tu memoria

-Es agradable acá afuera sabe Sakura-san-

Cuando se está en paz asi se siente-respondió

-Sakura-san yo tengo amigos familiares vivos algún novio o alguien cercano mío

-Bueno eso lo tendrás que descubrir vos debes descubrir tu propia historia para evitar engaños para crear vida nueva en vos-

-entiendo-

-pero no te preocupes podrás verlos pronto-

-Naruto-san esta en uno de esos grupos-

-Creo que en el más importante-

-que eran ustedes en mi vida-

-eso lo tendrás que descubrir vos-vio como esta hizo un puchero que le recordó a Naruto cuando no le dejaban comer ramen-Apropósito debo cuidar a un paciente realmente grave y deberé alejarme un tiempo.-eso asusto a Hinata ya que desde que despertó era la única persona que conocía bien-pero no te preocupes dejare a alguien de mi máxima confianza y el día que me vaya podrán visitarte amigos tuyos y familiares y estaré al tanto de tu progreso

-Sera Naruto-san-

-Naruto es paciente no doctor que es lo que sientes con él?-

-No lo sé algo raro y confuso pero agradable cálido y acogedor-entonces se oye un estornudo detrás del árbol de ellas Sakura da una ¨leve¨ patada al suelo haciendo que Naruto cayera-Porque nos espiabas Shannaro!-se estaba preparando para darle una paliza pero recordó que Hinata estaba ahí.

Naruto se arrodillo y se puso a rezar en voz alta-Kami-sama por favor déjame vivir soy un niño bueno he salvado a mucha gente de la oscuridad evito a diario que el Kyubi destruya la aldea y logra la paz shinobi déjame vivir un instante mas por favor-lo dijo tan rápido y con una voz de un niño de 7 años asustado y no pudo Hinata reprimir una risita y Sakura un golpe al rubio le salió un chichón el cual sobo con sus manos y la oji perla rio a carcajadas seguida del oji azul y la oji jade.

Hinata te ves cansada por que no vas a descansar-propuso Sakura

-Ósea en español vas a cuidar a Sasuke y la dejaras sola-menciono una vez que se fue Hinata

-No estará sola vos la cuidaras-

-que?!-

-Pensaba dejar a Ino ya que es una chica y es parecida a mí por lo cual se llevaran fácil-

-Queres ayudarla o perjudicarla-mira la cara enojada de Sakura-E-era broma dattebayo

-Me he dado cuenta de que el cerebro puede olvidar pero el corazón no durante este rato lo note con vos se sentí como si siempre te conociera el gran amor que te tuvo no desapareció por completo-

-Cuando empiezo!? Estoy listo Dattebayo!-

-En una hora- pasada esa hora el fue a su habitación y toco pero no respondió otras dos veces y tampoco entro lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

-_aun dormida no dejas de ser vos misma dormís con una paz que tanto envidio-_pensó acariciándole su mejilla-Fui un estúpido por no ver el gran amor que me dabas desde pequeños como quisiera que recordaras nuestra promesa-dijo inconscientemente en voz baja que no se sabe si Hinata la escucho o no-Si me recordaras ahora que harías si no seguís dándome ese cariño no se que será de mi porque eso me salvo de la oscuridad en la que estaba fuiste la primera en aceptarme cuando nadie más lo hizo por tener al Kyubi siempre ves el interior de las personas nunca el exterior ni lo que la gente dice yo soy el mejor ejemplo-esta vez Hinata lo escucho y sonrió y siguió durmiendo mientras este arremedaba su ejemplo-_contágiame esa paz_-pensó antes de dormir.


	5. Conocete, ellos son tu familia

-Me he dado cuenta de que el cerebro puede olvidar pero el corazón no durante este rato lo note con vos se sentí como si siempre te conociera el gran amor que te tuvo no desapareció por completo-

-Cuando empiezo!? Estoy listo Dattebayo!-

-En una hora- pasada esa hora el fue a su habitación y toco pero no respondió otras dos veces y tampoco entro lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

-_aun dormida no dejas de ser vos misma dormís con una paz que tanto envidio-_pensó acariciándole su mejilla-Fui un estúpido por no ver el gran amor que me dabas desde pequeños como quisiera que recordaras nuestra promesa-dijo inconscientemente en voz baja que no se sabe si Hinata la escucho o no-Si me recordaras ahora que harías si no seguís dándome ese cariño no se que será de mi porque eso me salvo de la oscuridad en la que estaba fuiste la primera en aceptarme cuando nadie más lo hizo por tener al Kyubi siempre ves el interior de las personas nunca el exterior ni lo que la gente dice yo soy el mejor ejemplo-esta vez Hinata lo escucho y sonrió y siguió durmiendo mientras este arremedaba su ejemplo-_contágiame esa paz_-pensó antes de dormir.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde a eso de las 8 pm había medio pueblo en la entrada del hospital para ver a las mismas 2 personas Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata. Entre ellos los más destacado_s _Neji Hyuga (que de algún milagro había sobrevivido y ahora estaba en silla de ruedas por sus heridas) junto a Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuga que también estaban lastimados pero no tanto. Atrás de ellos estaban Shino y Kiba y Acamara (disfrazado de su madre) Sabaku no Gaara Shikamaru Nara Akimichi Choji Sarutobi Konohamaru Umino Iruka Killer Bee y medio pueblo aldeano y ninja.

Dentro de la habitación Hinata y Naruto Leían un libro que de seguro alguna vez en su vida lo han escuchado ´´Romeo y Julieta´´ haciendo los papeles de su respectivo genero.

-Guau lees mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba-elogio Naruto-Gustas agua según recuerdo la de Jamaica era tu favorita

-Claro me encanta-sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso que Naruto le ofreció-tan mal leía

-No sos la mejor lectora que conozco cuando no entrenabas o tenias misiones te podíamos encontrar en una árbol alado del agua leyendo.

-Gracias Naruto-san-

-No me digas Naruto-san dime como siempre lo hacías desde que recuerdo Naruto-kun

-Hai Naruto-kun-no pudo evitarlo se sonrojo levemente y jugó con sus dedos

_-justo la Hinata que yo conocí-_

-Iruka Sensei Naruto no está en su habitación-Dijeron el Nara y el Akimichi

-Ya saben cómo se ha de estar en el baño o haciendo travesuras adelantémonos a ver a Hinata entonces-respondió Iruka y fueron con Shino Kiba Neji Hanabi y Hiashi hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata, curiosamente nadie toco la puerta solo la abrieron y se sorprendieron con la escena en una cama de paciente estaban Hinata y Naruto sosteniendo un libro negro algo grueso tanto Hinata como Naruto tenían vendada la frente la primera tenía varias cortadas en la cara y la muñeca derecha vendada y varios moretones poco visibles en su pierna derecha, el segundo tenía el antebrazo izquierdo completamente vendado la pierna derecha enyesada y sus muletas se apoyaban en la parte inferior de la cama y ambos recitaban las frases de romeo y Julieta

-Romeo, donde estas mi Romeo-Recito Hinata en ese momento

-Aquí estoy mi Julieta y cuando suba la escalera sellare nuestro amor en un beso-recito Naruto y ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran observados entonces ambos sonrieron y rieron de felicidad y Naruto le dio el vaso de agua a Hinata que lo coloco en la mesa izquierda y este agacho la cabeza y cuando la levanto al mismo tiempo Hinata la regreso quedando a menos de 5 cm de distancia fue ahí que Neji puso un alto carraspeando su garganta fuertemente dando a entender que estaban ahí.

-ay Neji ya se iban a besar-reclamaron Hanabi y Gaara mientras Hiashi y Neji miraban al kazekage y a la próxima heredera molestos e incrédulos.

-Perdón perdón juro que no los vi Dattebayo!-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta dijeron Shino Kiba y Neji con una gota en la nuca y celos de hermanos mayores a su hermana menor.-

-Bueno Hinata-chan para que no te confundas mas mira los de los ojos blancos son tus familiares Neji el de la silla es tu hermano mayor y ella es Hanabi tu hermana menor y el tu padre Hiashi todos igual que vos Hyugas. Ellos 2-dijo señalando a Kiba y Shino-son tus compañeros de equipo y tus mejores amigos el de las gafas es Shino Aburame y controla insectos el otro es Kiba Inuzuka y esa señora es su perro inseparable Akamaru transformado en su madre y ellos son Shikamaru Nara controlador de sombras, el Akimichi Choji el tipo más rompe traseros que conozco Sabaku No Gaara Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena y por ultimo nuestro Sensei de la academia Umino Iruka fue él quien nos apoyo cuando estábamos solos en el mundo.

-Naruto por que nos presentaste como si ella no nos..?-preguntaron todos al uniosono pero callaron cuando Hinata los interrumpió

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos


	6. Lo que pretendo

-ay Neji ya se iban a besar-reclamaron Hanabi y Gaara mientras Hiashi y Neji miraban al kazekage y a la próxima heredera molestos e incrédulos.

-Perdón perdón juro que no los vi Dattebayo!-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta dijeron Shino Kiba y Neji con una gota en la nuca y celos de hermanos mayores a su hermana menor.-

-Bueno Hinata-chan para que no te confundas mas mira los de los ojos blancos son tus familiares Neji el de la silla es tu hermano mayor y ella es Hanabi tu hermana menor y el tu padre Hiashi todos igual que vos Hyugas. Ellos 2-dijo señalando a Kiba y Shino-son tus compañeros de equipo y tus mejores amigos el de las gafas es Shino Aburame y controla insectos el otro es Kiba Inuzuka y esa señora es su perro inseparable Akamaru transformado en su madre y ellos son Shikamaru Nara controlador de sombras, el Akimichi Choji el tipo más rompe traseros que conozco Sabaku No Gaara Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena y por ultimo nuestro Sensei de la academia Umino Iruka fue él quien nos apoyo cuando estábamos solos en el mundo.

-Naruto por que nos presentaste como si ella no nos..?-preguntaron todos al uniosono pero callaron cuando Hinata los interrumpió

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos

* * *

se quedaron perplejos ante tal declaración entonces bostezo

-Hinata fue mucho por hoy creo que deberías descansar-

-Estas seguro?-

-Claro que si no confías en mi- entonces tuvo un pequeño recuerdo

-Naruto-kun estas seguro de este plan?-

-Claro es infalible-

-es que se ve un poco…-

Confías en mí? Si es un si nada pasara-Le sonríe y esta se sonroja-Entonces…Confías en mi?

-Si Naruto-kun confió en vos-

-Vamos Dattebayo!-

-Si Naruto-kun-le respondió-confió en vos-dicho esto se quedo dormida y este la recostó en la almohada la tapo y uso un poco de viento para cerrar la ventana aunque claro le dio un dolor de los mil demonios él se volteo y todos lo miraban perplejo.

-Que Dattebayo?-

-Que diablos está pasando?!-

-en la explosión Hinata apareció a 2 km de ahí se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre causando un problema en su cerebro que le dejo amnesia quizá permanente. No recuerda nada ni nadie lo único que sabe es que se llama Hinata Hyuga y es una Kunoichi de Konoha y que Sakura es su doctora y yo un ¨amigo¨-haciendo comillas en esta palabra haciendo que Neji, Shino y Kiba entendieran otra cosa y queriéndolo matar- de toda la vida Naruto-kun.

-y por que estas acá?-pregunto Gaara con sonrisa picara

Naruto solo vio a Hinata sonrió y le acariciaba la cabeza y respondió-porque yo soy el encargado de cuidarla-

-QUEEEE!?-

-Sakura me puso a cargo porque cree que soy el indicado para hacerla recobrar la memoria-

-Claro como te ama-dijeron a excepción de los 2 más mayores como si fuera de lo más normal

-Vaya Naruto todo un galán es muy linda espero que no sea solo una noche pasional

-bah cállate pulpo no quiero que seas como ero-sennin-

-Mi hija primogénita enamorada de un demonio-

-bueno en lo que dejan de sorprenderse y planear matarme-mirando a Hiashi Neji Kiba y Shino-me iré a mi habitación que pasen buena noche.

-que pretendes con ella?-preguntaron los Hyuga y los compañeros de equipo

-que recupere la memoria-contesto con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación

-que pretendes con ella realmente?-pregunto Neji en la habitación de Naruto

-ya lo dije que recupere la memoria-

-te conozco bien Naruto y sé que planeas algo más-

-de acuerdo me atrapaste aparte de eso quiero que su relación con Hanabi y Hiashi mejore y sobre todo cumplir nuestra promesa-

-que promesa?-pregunto el ojiblanco

-es una promesa secreta pero no le pasara nada malo-

-y como queres que lo sepa?-

-se cómo te desespera no saberlo todo pero en su determinado tiempo lo sabrás-sonrió el oji azul


	7. Sasuke desperta

-que pretendes con ella realmente?-pregunto Neji en la habitación de Naruto

-ya lo dije que recupere la memoria-

-te conozco bien Naruto y sé que planeas algo más-

-de acuerdo me atrapaste aparte de eso quiero que su relación con Hanabi y Hiashi mejore y sobre todo cumplir nuestra promesa-

-que promesa?-pregunto el ojiblanco

-es una promesa secreta pero no le pasara nada malo-

-y como queres que lo sepa?-

-se cómo te desespera no saberlo todo pero en su determinado tiempo lo sabrás-sonrió el oji azul

* * *

y lo saco de la habitación al día siguiente también visito a Hinata pero ahora la acompañaba un sujeto desconocido para el de pelo igual al de Hinata vestía una sudadera negra un pantalón de mismo color al igual que sus sandalias de espaldas se veía que tenía una banda en la cabeza cuando se acerco mas pudo notar que también era oji blanco y que la banda era de Konoha.

-ho-hola Naruto-kun-Naruto sonrió ligeramente pues cada vez se parecía a la misma del pasado-el es Takeshi Hyuga un familiar mío

-Un gusto Naruto-san no se preocupe no se la voy a quitar son del souke soy su guardián temporal además de que soy su primo por parte de su madre-Naruto puso una cara de alivio al saber eso-al ver que soy de sobra me retiro nos vemos luego Hinata-sama

-Solo Hinata por favor-

-de acuerdo-dijo mientras se iba

-Na-Naruto-kun-

-hm dime Hinata-chan-

-_¿Me dijo Hinata-chan?-_pensó sonrojándose-a-anoche tuve varios recuerdos con usted

-Hinata-chan ya te lo dije trátame de vos-

-de acuerdo-

-que recordaste?-

-estábamos vos…-fue interrumpido por un grito de Sakura estaba buscando a Naruto y ellos estaban en el parque.

-Naruto-dijo la peli rosada jadeando y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas-te he buscado por todo el hospital Sasuke ha despertado y quere verte

-Hinata pode venir?-

-NO creo que sea adecuado por su condición-le respondió

-Tranquila Sakura-san lo conozco- ambos la vieron con los ojos como platos y su boca formaba una perfecta o- lo vi en recuerdo que tuve anoche Naruto-kun el que te iba a contar anoche soñé puros recuerdos donde peleábamos contra un sujeto que se llamaba Madara y un Uchiha llamado Obito y otras cosas más.

-Bueno entonces es adecuado que vengas ya que también quere verte a vos pero le dije que no podías—dijo la oji jade

-Pues vamos—dijo el rubio energético tomando sus muletas siguiendo a Sakura alado de Hinata sin dejarla de ver disimuladamente con una sonrisa de idiota Sakura toca la puerta y se oye un pase y enfrente de ellos estaba el último de los Uchiha sentado en la cama desayunando la comida del hospital vendado de la frente igual que los otros dos ambos antebrazos vendados su pecho su mano izquierda y la parte encima del tobillo venados pero con una sonrisa sincera saludándolos con la mano vendada

-Vaya al parecer no les fue tan mal como pensé-ambos sonrieron a su estilo-del dobe no me extraña ya que tene al Kyubi pero la chica Hyuga parece que ni peleo y fue la que mas peleo y mas se daño.

-Sasuke el daño de Hinata es más de lo que parece mira-mira a Hinata-responde con la verdad- y seguido le toma la mano-que paso cuando Pain destruyo Konoha y estuvo a punto de matarme-Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo por preguntar semejante cosa.

-La verdad no se ni siquiera sabía de él ni que Konoha había sido destruida—

-ya veo amnesia permanente-le sonrió y dejo la charola en la mesa—tranquila yo ni mi Sharingan puedo usar de tanto que te han hecho leer me imagino que sabes que es

—es un poderoso doujutsu que solo posee la familia Uchiha como el Byakugan en mi familia—respondió

-Bravo sorprendente—dijo aplaudiendo—En el poco tiempo que tenes eso es casi un milagro Naruto cuídala bien o te la robaran

-Calláte Teme eso es mi vida personal—dijo sonrojado

-Entonces lo admitís gustas de ella—dijo el azabache con burla

-solo no te golpeo porque capaz que me demandan—dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos e increíblemente sonrojado.

—Para que quería vernos Sasuke-san?—preguntó la oji perla

—Para empezar quiero tener una charla privada con ustedes—dijo el oji negro seguido sale Sakura y después de 30 minutos salen Naruto y Hinata sonrojados a un nuevo nivel y Sasuke no paraba de reír en su cama.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sakura viendo las condiciones de cada quien

—Créeme Sakura no querrás saberlo—dijeron ambos con un san por parte de la Hyuga ambos se fueron cada quien a su respectiva habitación.

-Que les hiciste Sasuke—pregunto la peli rosada entrando a la habitación.

-Pues verás—dijo y comenzó a recordar lo que paso.

-Sos muy malo Sasuke—le reprocho la oji jade

-Me tenía que divertir aunque sea un poco—


	8. Neji-niisan

—Para empezar quiero tener una charla privada con ustedes—dijo el oji negro seguido sale Sakura y después de 30 minutos salen Naruto y Hinata sonrojados a un nuevo nivel y Sasuke no paraba de reír en su cama.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sakura viendo las condiciones de cada quien

—Créeme Sakura no querrás saberlo—dijeron ambos con un san por parte de la Hyuga ambos se fueron cada quien a su respectiva habitación.

-Que les hiciste Sasuke—pregunto la peli rosada entrando a la habitación.

-Pues verás—dijo y comenzó a recordar lo que paso.

-Sos muy malo Sasuke—le reprocho la oji jade

-Me tenía que divertir aunque sea un poco—

* * *

-Hinata-sama—le saludo Neji

-Hola Neji-san por favor no me llame tan formal—le pidió

-De acuerdo Hinata—sonrió el protector—quería saber ¿Qué le pareció Takeshi-san?

-Pues me agrado se me hizo una buena persona—respondió

-Me alegra él será su guardián temporal en lo que yo me recupero de mis heridas—

-Pues deseo que se recupere pronto—

-Yo le deseo lo mismo—Hinata agacho la cabeza teniendo un recuerdo….

-Hinata-sama como se encuentra?—pregunta Neji

-Estoy bien, gracias Neji-nisán, más bien como estas vos se que te lastimaste mucho durante la misión y todo por mi culpa—

-Tranquila Hinata-sama yo quise ayudarla no lo hice solo por mi deber como guardián—

-Aun así me siento culpable—

-No se sienta así Hinata-sama que le parece que en cuanto nos recuperemos vamos a leer juntos a la cascada—

-De acuerdo niisan espero que te recuperes pronto—

-Yo le deseo lo mismo—

* * *

-Gracias Neji-niisan—

-De nada Hinata-sama—sonrío lo recordaba

-Neji—

-jajaja de acuerdo Hinata-sama—

Neji—le reclamó

-perdón es la costumbre nos vemos luego Hinata-sa…-Hinata le lanzo un Kunai de quien sabe donde para que no digiera ´´sama´-Gah, volvemos a lo mismo—se levanta de su cama—Neji –niisan me tengo que ir

-Con Naruto ¿cierto?—pregunto el Hyuga

-Si como lo sabes?—

-Me entere de que es su cuidador

-ah por eso—no supo porque pero la peli azul se sintió cohibida con el tono que uso Neji—Se que somos como hermanos pero no exageres—en ese momento sonó bien pero después se arrepintió y Neji estaba que reventaba de risa sonó la puerta y se abre dejando ver a Sasuke.


	9. Cambios ¿o no?

-Gracias Neji-niisan—

-De nada Hinata-sama—sonrío lo recordaba

-Neji—

-jajaja de acuerdo Hinata-sama—

Neji—le reclamó

-perdón es la costumbre nos vemos luego Hinata-sa…-Hinata le lanzo un Kunai de quien sabe donde para que no digiera ´´sama´-Gah, volvemos a lo mismo—se levanta de su cama—Neji –niisan me tengo que ir

-Con Naruto ¿cierto?—pregunto el Hyuga

-Si como lo sabes?—

-Me entere de que es su cuidador

-ah por eso—no supo porque pero la peli azul se sintió cohibida con el tono que uso Neji—Se que somos como hermanos pero no exageres—en ese momento sonó bien pero después se arrepintió y Neji estaba que reventaba de risa sonó la puerta y se abre dejando ver a Sasuke.

* * *

-Sasuke-san que hace aquí—

-Vaya funciono dattebayo!—el humo cubrió a Sasuke y al dispersarse dejando ver al último Uzumaki

-Naruto-kun—

-Tranquila Hime-chan hare hasta lo imposible para que recuerdes todos tus buenos momentos—

* * *

Un mes después todos estaban casi normal ya que a excepción de Neji en sillas de ruedas, a una Hinata amnésica y a un Naruto súper idiota alado de un Sasuke completamente recuperado todo de perlas.

Otro problema es que de toda la lista de cosas que Hinata no pode recordar esta su promesa con Naruto y este sabe a la perfección que no se lo pode soltar de golpe, tampoco recuerda la batalla contra Pain pero bien que recordá su vergüenza de ser la ´´chica de la cascada´´.

Eso sí, sabe muy bien que ama a Naruto y que ese sentimiento no pudo nacer en ese mes eso quiere decir que ya lo sentía, la duda de la Hyuga es… ¿El lo sabe? ¿Tenían alguna relación? Un enigma para ella y la timidez no la dejaba preguntar.

¿Pero todo eso pode cambiar o no?


	10. El Plan General

Un mes después todos estaban casi normal ya que a excepción de Neji en sillas de ruedas, a una Hinata amnésica y a un Naruto súper idiota alado de un Sasuke completamente recuperado todo de perlas.

Otro problema es que de toda la lista de cosas que Hinata no pode recordar esta su promesa con Naruto y este sabe a la perfección que no se lo pode soltar de golpe, tampoco recuerda la batalla contra Pain pero bien que recordá su vergüenza de ser la ´´chica de la cascada´´.

Eso sí, sabe muy bien que ama a Naruto y que ese sentimiento no pudo nacer en ese mes eso quiere decir que ya lo sentía, la duda de la Hyuga es… ¿El lo sabe? ¿Tenían alguna relación? Un enigma para ella y la timidez no la dejaba preguntar.

¿Pero todo eso pode cambiar o no?

* * *

Tal vez si, tal vez no, toda konoha sabe los sentimiento de ambos y están desesperados de que estén como simples amigos ah y por si fuera poco Naruto esta como aprendiz para próximo Hokage pero el consejo le guarda un poco de resentimiento y le han puesto el casamiento con una buena aldeana de Konoha, lo que no saben es que eso lo ayudara.

POV HINATA

Otro día comienza aun me siento rara en mi propia casa puede que suene indecente pero prefiero dormir en los brazos de Naruto-kun como solía hacerlo en el hospital pero llego el día en el que nos dieron de alta, Naruto-kun vino la primera semana a dormir con migo pero se metería en problemas así que hice que no viniera a dormir pero siempre me deja una rosa blanca en mi ropero.

Hoy tengo consulta para ver si mi cerebro podrá recordar más o si quedara estancado ahí, se que olvido algo importante estoy segura que es con Naruto-kun y que el trata todo el tiempo de no decirlo lo veo en sus ojos.

POV NARUTO

¿Cómo que hora será? 11 am ¡MIERDA! Se me hace tarde para la consulta debo de dejar de ver como duerme Hinata en la noche pero no puedo.

No sé por qué debo ir a una consulta si estoy perfecto, lo que me preocupa es que tal vez no recuerde nuestra promesa, Gah y el maldito consejo me presiona para contraer nupcias antes del próximo mes.

POV NORMAL

Ambos shinobis ya se dirigían al hospital, cada uno abstraído en sus pensamientos sin saber los que les puede a llegar a pasar, podría incluso pasarle el Shukaku enfrente y ni lo verían.

Lo cual aprovecharán toda Konoha y Suna para su malvado y piadoso plan.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan todo comienza con vos—le decía una castaña ojiblanca

-Listo—suena el toque de la puerta y la chica se esconde—pase—decí la pelirrosa

-Hola Sakura-chan—pronunciaron el Uzumaki y la Hyuga, Sakura sonrío se notaba que se amaban físicamente estaban ahí pero en realidad estaban en la luna.

* * *

-Fase 1, interceptar a cada uno y llevarlos a un lugar solitario—dijo una castaña ojiblanca de 12 años con un ite-hente—Vayan Kiba-kun, Shino-san al norte, Sakura-chan y Sasuke san al este.

Hintata platico con sus viejos compañeros y Naruto con los suyos los llevaron a la torre del hokage y los encerraron en la oficina de Tsunade la cual estaba de acuerdo.

-Fase 2, encerrarlos—dijo la misma pelicastaña—Y ahora fase 3, que la magia suceda.

-Etto… Hanabi-chan—tartamudeo un castaño con ojos felinos, y dos colmillos rojos en sus mejillas

-Decíme Kiba-kun—

-Este plan es muy típico—

-Bueno fue lo único que Neji me dejo hacer—

-Gah-exhalo exasperado el amigo perruno


	11. Preguntas y respuestas

-Etto… Hanabi-chan—tartamudeo un castaño con ojos felinos, y dos colmillos rojos en sus mejillas

-Decíme Kiba-kun—

-Este plan es muy típico—

-Bueno fue lo único que Neji me dejo hacer—

-Gah-exhalo exasperado el amigo perruno

Lo que Kiba no sabia es que este no era el verdadero plan solo era algo para despistarlo, junto a Shino y Neji por que sabia que la dentendria de hacer el verdadero plan.

* * *

-sinceramente Hinata-chan decíme ¿Queres recordar tu pasado o queres empezar de cero-preguntó el rubio

-Sinceramente quisiera empezar de cero-Naruto se deprimió por eso-pero...-el ojiazul levantó su mirada-hay algo que me hace querer recordar

-¿Y que es eso que queres recordar?-volvió a preguntar

-Realmente no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que tene algo que ver con vos Naruto-kun-respondió la oji perla sonrojada y levantando la mirada

-Bueno se que posiblemente Sakura me mate despues pero...-se para y se pone enfrente de Hinata invadiendo su espacio personal-...¿Que te parece si me haces preguntas de cosas que tenes dudas, y si no es demasiado fuerte te responderé ? ¿Dale?

Hinata asintió-¿Por que Neji-niisan es muy protector conmigo?

-Pues porque antes estuviste en peligro y eso despertó su instinto protector sobre vos-le respondió dudando pero su voz sonó muy segura, sabia que no podia decirle que intentó matarla y tuvo que darle una tranquiza para que reaccionara-ademas de que es tu guardian por parte del clan.

-¿Tenía novio?-

-Pues no, decías que solo amabas a una persona- Hinata se sonrojó entendió que ese amor era hacia la persona enfrente suyo ya decia ella que ese sentimiento así de fuerte no podía nacer en solo un mes-Aun con los cientos de chicos que decían amarte vos los rechazabas.

-¿Cientos?-preguntó intrigada

-Si así es-recordó apretando los puños recordando todas las veces que la atosigaban pidiendole aunque sea un poco de atención en especial el 27 de diciembre en pocas palabras su cumpleaños-Gente de todo tipo incluso el hijo del feudal te propuso matrimonio en una misión de escolta que tuvimos-Hinata solo parpadeo sorprendida

-¿Como nos conocimos Naruto-kun?-preguntó sabiendo que era una oportunidad unica de saber que habia entre ellos

-Bueno una vez despues de una sesion de entrenamiento segun me contaste, estabas corriendo y tropezaste con unos chico y te empezarón a molestar-Hinata pareció tener un chispazo de memoria pero de alguna razón sabía que eso la llevo a enamorarse de el.

-¿Cuantos años tenía Naruto-kun-

-Si mal no recuerdo yo acababa de cumplir los 9 y vos tenias 8-

-¿Entonces nosotros eramos amigos?

-Si y no-repondió confundiendola-Eramos algo mucho mas fuerte

-¿Que eramos exactamente?-preguntó ansiosa por la respuesta

-Pues nosotros...-murmuro sonrojado-...eramos..-lentamente fue invadiendo el espacio personal de la oji perla hasta tenerla demasiado cerca de su cara sintiendo su aliento caliente y oliendo su freco aroma a lirios.

De repente la puerta se abrio mostrando a Godaime Hokage viendo un poco incomoda la situación de ambos jovenes, los cuales se separaron abruptamente sonrojados hasta la médula, la ojiperla salió por la ventana y el rubio se quedo vinedo su dirección unos instantes hasta oyo algo que lo sacó de su transe...

-NIÑATO IDIOTA QUE ESPERAS QUE EL CIELO SE TIÑA DE ROSA! ¡VE POR ELLA!-Le gritó Tsunade a lo cual el rubio menor salió corriendo en dirección de la peli azul

-Vaya lo que tenes que hacer por los chicos no ¿Tsunade-sama?

-Si, nunca descaanso...¡QUIERO SAKE!

-No tenes remedio Tsunade-sensei-suspiro una pelirrosada

* * *

En el proximo capitulo...

-Lo recorde Naruto-kun

-Que recordaste?

-Lo que paso durante la guerra

O.O...

¿Por cierto con quien quieren que Hanabi se quide con Kiba o Konohamaru?


	12. Prometo

-Se ve a una chica de 16 años de pelo negro azulado y ojos perla en medio del bosque saltando de rama en rama, venía sonrojada y asustada.

-¿Que es esta sensación tan familiar?-se pregunto deteniendose enfrente de un claro en el bosque mientras el sol se ponía-Naruto-kun, ¿Que estoy olvidando?-preguntó caminando hacia el claro sonrojandose no sabe por que razón, siguió caminando hacia un arbusto en particular, sin saber por que empezó a esculcar como si buscara algo pero no recordaba que con exactitud.

De entre las hojas del arbusto habia una pequeña caja de madera con bordes de metal blancos y en el centro se apreciaba una cerradura su instinto fue soltarlo pero le sorprendió ver los Kanjis de su nombre labrados en la parte superior de la caja.

-¿Que es esto?-se preguntó mentalmente examinando la caja buscando una forma de abrirla, decidió darse por vencida y seguir intentando en su casa con mas medios y mas tranquila. Siguió avanzando por el claro y vio una cascada se sonrojó recordando su experiencia de los 13 años.

.

.

.

-Maldición debí seguirla en cuando se fue ya la perdí-se maldijo Naruto avanzando de rama en rama deteniendose en un lago cercano a la cascada de donde esta Hinata pero claro el no lo sabe.

* * *

Se puede ver unas carpas donde se localizan diversos Shinobis de diferentes aldeas dentro de ellas se encuentran 5 ninjas en especifico Neji, Sakura, Kakashi Naruto y Hinata. La ultima se encuentra dormida hace poco habia salido de un problema junto a su equipo, habian sido atrapados en una cueva tratando de salir y al mismo tiempo identificar al zetsu impostor, Claro despues por el agotamiento y las pequeñas lesiones cayo rendida en el lomo de Akamaru.

-Vaya Hinata-chan por fin despertas!-exclamó fuertemente el rubio de repente causando un sorprendimiento en la peli azul haciendole ganar una dulce caida al suelo.

-BAKA!-Gritó Sakura golpeando al rubio dejandolo en el suelo al igual que Hinata que fueron ayudados a ponerse de pie por Kakashi y Neji respectivamente.

-Dígame Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si Neji-niisan estoy bien perdón por preocuparte

-No se preocupe

-Hinata-chan, me preocupaste demasiado debo admitir-mencionó el oji azul rascandose la nuca acercandose a los Huygas, Neji soltó a Hinata por lo cual estaba ligeramente mas separados que antes y los ninjas mas pequeños de esa generación se quedaron observandose inmensamente con una mirada complice y una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno yo... voy a ver como el pasto crece-dijo el peli plateado saliendo

-Pero si aca no hay pasto Kakashi-sensei-susurro el peli café y cuando vio a sus compañeros entendió-Etto yo creo que me habla Hiashi-sama-Salió tan rápido como Kakashi

-Voy a ver si hay mas heridos-Sakura simplemente desapareció.

-Hinata-chan hay algo que tenemos que hablar-La mencionada trago duro-Verás cunado peleaste contra Pain vos...

-Lo sé Naruto-kun, y creeme que entiendo tu decisión se que vos queres a Sakura-chan

-No, no, para, verás a mi hace mucho me dejo de gustar hace tiempo tampoco digo que me gustaste de inmediato, verás desde la misión del Bikochu empece a verte de manera distinta pero no me di cuanta, ya sabes como soy-Hinata asintió

-¿Que me queres decir Naruto-kun?

-Que cuando te vi ser apuñalada por Pain mis sentimientos se aclararon de golpe y creí que era tarde pero al ver como Shino decía que me seguis amando entendí porque ese amor es el alma ultra secreta máxima y es por que si ambos sentimos lo mismo nos usaran para lastimarnos.

-Entiendo Naruto-kun...-no pudo decir más ya que su amado no la dejó terminar

-Pero yo quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera ¿sabes?, Quiero que seas mi novia durante esta guerra y mi motivo para luchar

La ojiperla sorprendida no pudo decir nada ni hacer nada mas que abrazarlo-Prometeme que esto no es un sueño

-Te lo prometo-prometió el rubio- Y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe yo sere Hokage, vos serás la lider del Clan Hyuga y cuando eso suceda nos casaremos y tendremos hijos para revivir el Clan Uzumaki serán una perfecta combinación entre nosotros.-Dicho esto la abrazó aun más fuerte

-Yo te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que puedas cumplir con esta promesa-dijo Hinata rompiedo el abrazó-Arigato

-de nada Hinata-chan sabes que yo hago lo que mi corazón me dicta y yo hoy te digo: Hinata-chan Arigato por amarme

-De nada Naruto-kun-Naruto lentamente se acerco a Hinata robandole un pequeño beso casto y fugaz, claro que despues se volvieron acercar ambos y se besaron con más deseo Naruto pidió intromisión a la boca de Hinata la cual aceptó el beso era torpe pero rápidamente agarraron el ritmo, despues de semejante beso sabian cual sería su nueva adicción.

-Novia mía...-Susurro con picardía-PROMETO QUE CUMPLIRE CON NUESTRA PROMESA HASTA LA MUERTE!-gritó despues haciendo que todo el campamento

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...-Repetía desesperadamente su novio intentando llamarla y puso su mano en el hombro de su novia

* * *

Hinata sintió una mano en su hombro lo cual la hizo despertarse.

Aun sin quitar su mano-Vaya ya reaccionaste, llevo repitiendo tu nombre varias veces pero no reaccionabas estabas como ida, y me tenias preocupado Hinata-chan demasiado deberia admitir-sabia que no era un sueño ni una fantasía así que solo quedaba la teoría de un recuerdo.

-¿Que eramos exactamente Naruto-kun?

el aludido asustado por el resultado obtenido hace un minuto decidió no intentar hacerla recordar su promesa, por primera vez romper una promesa.

-Amigos, solo amigos-mintió apretando ligeramente su agarre

-No me mientas Naruto-kun

-No lo hago

-Lo recorde Naruto-kun-susurró Hinata arrodillada aun sin moverse ni quitar la mano de Naruto

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Lo que paso en la guerra-

-¿Que recordaste exactamente?

-Nuestra promesa


	13. La calma antes de la tormenta

-¿Que eramos exactamente Naruto-kun?

el aludido asustado por el resultado obtenido hace un minuto decidió no intentar hacerla recordar su promesa, por primera vez romper una promesa.

-Amigos, solo amigos-mintió apretando ligeramente su agarre

-No me mientas Naruto-kun

-No lo hago

-Lo recorde Naruto-kun-susurró Hinata arrodillada aun sin moverse ni quitar la mano de Naruto

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Naruto confundido

-Lo que paso en la guerra-

-¿Que recordaste exactamente?

-Nuestra promesa

* * *

Hinata recordó su promesa, no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse ya que Hinata lo veía de una forma rara, de pregunta y completa confusión como la primera vez que el la vió a ella despues de despertar.

—Cuando pensabas decírmelo Naruto-kun

—Cuando despertaste, pero Sakura me prohibió hacerlo, dijo que podría dañarte y eso es lo ultimo que quiero

—Ya veo—Respondió mientras el rubio se sentaba enfrente de ella en su misma posición—¿Sabes que es esto?—Naruto se sonrojó y calló unos instantes hasta que por fin hablo.

—Es una caja de recuerdos que hice sobre vos, por eso tene tu nombre escrito, también hiciste uno sobre mi pero ese yo lo tengo en mi apartamento

—¿Y como se abre?

—Con un collar que te regalé, no se donde lo tendrás

—Será este?—preguntó sacando de su chamarra un collar con un material similar al collar de Naruto y hasta el mismo color pero con la firgura de un águila

—Jeje, el mismo.

—Desde que me desperté lo tenía puesto pero no sabía como lo había obtenido y Sakura-san tampoco lo sabía, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que debía tenerlo puesto

—Es que la cabeza puede olvidar, pero el corazón no.

—Tenes razón—y estaba a punto de usar el collar para abrirlo pero Naruto le sujetó el brazo

—Abrílo en casa, me da un poco de pena

—Jeje, de acuerdo—aceptó sonrojada

—Oye tengo un poco de hambre, te gustaría ir conmigo a Ichiraku?—preguntó para romper ese silencio incómodo

—Hai, a mi también me dio un poco de hambre

Despues de esto Naruto y Hinata fueron caminando a Ichiraku ganádose la mirada de todos en la aldea, los veían enternecidos, las parejas suspiraban al verlos y las personas solitarias deseaban vivir algo semejante. Todos lo veían de la siguiente forma:

_"Aun a pesar de haberlo olvidado, ella lo seguí amando, pero esta vez el sentí lo mismo"_

—Viejo 2 tazones de ramen

—Hola Naruto, Hinata!—Saludó alegremente el anciano

—Buenas noches Teuchi-san

—¿Como ha ido todo?—Preguntó Ayame

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y la miró mientras ella lo miraba esbozo una sonrisa y contestó:—De maravilla

—Aww son tan lindos—Exclamó Ayame

—Bueno NaruHina esta vez va por la casa—Ante es nombramiento al NaruHina el rubió se sonrojó, pues recordaba que cada vez que iba con ella aunque fuera con toda la aldea el los llamaba "NaruHina" ya que según el es una perfecta y hermosa combinación de sus nombres y que hacían una hermosa pareja y por fin puede realizarse.

—¿Naru qué?—Preguntó Hinata

—Perdón olvide que lo habías olvidado, es una perfecta combinación entre ustedes—explicó mientras le daba a ambos su tazón de ramen—Desde gennin los suelo llamar así bellos tiempos

—Si lo eran —susurraron los 2 y tomaron sus palillos— Itadikamasu!—Dicho esto comenzaron a comer

* * *

—¡¿Que, Que?!—Exclamó Hanabi en la otra punta de la aldea entre medio de Kiba y Konohamaru y Sakura le daba las noticias

—Lo que oiste Hanabi-chan, tal parece que el NaruHina ya se realizó

—Entonces hay que cancelar el plan?—Preguntó Kiba esperanzado

—No se puede—Dijeron Hanabi (aterrada) y Sasuke (sonriendo)

—Por que a partir de mañana Naruto-niichan sufrirá—terminó Konohamaru

—M*erda—pensaron los 5 ahí presentes

* * *

—Bueno Hime Hinata llegamos a su bello castillo

—Tampoco tenes que estar tan acaramelado

—Que, no te gusta?

—NO, no es eso,me gusta, solo que es muy repentino

—Bueno es que ahora ya recordás no tengo por que contener mi carácter usual.

—Bueno, en cierta parte me gusta este comportamiento.

—Hasta mañana mi Luna

—Hasta mañana Naruto-kun

* * *

Nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba entrando al departamento, se preparó un amen instantáneo —no sabe si por costumbre o por tener hambre aun— despues de comerlo se acostó en su cama y posó sus brazos sobre su nuca.

—Hinata...—susurro su nombre al aire y volteo a ver el buro que yacía a su lado junto a la ventana, encima se encontraba una caja de madera blanca con bordes metálicos color plata y una cerradura especial con los Kanjis de su nombre delicadamente tallados.—jeje, tu caja de recuerdos sobre mi, es mi mayor tesoro por ahora.

**Pero no saben lo que les espera al día siguiente, por que lo que han vivido hoy solo ha sido la calma antes de la tormenta.**


End file.
